


oops! i've spilled the tea

by hyungsobbing



Series: pour the tea, please [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, i got too lazy to tag all the characters, i love tea pt.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungsobbing/pseuds/hyungsobbing
Summary: “I’m fine.”“You don’t look fine.”“Then stop looking!”[finale of POUR THE TEA, PLEASE trilogy]





	oops! i've spilled the tea

**Author's Note:**

> i present to you, without further ado, the final one-shot in POUR THE TEA, PLEASE series!

“I’m so sorry!” Hyungseob says, flustered, trying to stand up but instead trips over his two left feet and falls on top of Woojin.

 

“It’s okay!” He stops, completely forgetting what he was going to say.

 

“I h-haven’t seen you in a while,” Woojin stutters, then facepalms himself but ends up hitting Hyungseob instead. “Sorry!” He mutters.

 

Hyungseob looks at him shyly, and Woojin dares to raise his eyes just a bit to look right back it him, their noses almost touching. 

 

“Hi,” Hyungseob finally greets him properly.

 

“Hi,” Woojin replies right back. A silence ensues, and neither of them know what to say to break this silence. Woojin could hear the other members mumbling among themselves, but it was like the both of them were in their own tiny little space, and he could ignore the extras outside. For now.

 

“How’re you doing?” Hyungseob asks, slowly sitting up and shifting off Woojin. He flushes when he realizes that he’d been directly on top of Woojin’s lap.

 

“G-good, how about you?” He curses himself for stuttering again. Since when had he been this nervous around Hyungseob?

 

“We’re great! We’ve been filming our debut video around here, and it’s really cool! I think we might have our debut around the same time as yours. Hey, wouldn’t it be great if we met at Mcountdown or another show?” Hyungseob gushes.

 

Woojin just stares at him. After 6 months of knowing Hyungseob, he never actually realized how ethereal he was. He could hear the exclamation points and capitalization in his sentences, and he could feel the sincerity of Hyungseob leaking out of his words. 

 

Hyungseob had always been the one for him, and maybe he realized it only a little bit too late.

 

“Woojinnie?” 

 

“Yeah! We were actually filming our debut video too!” Another silence follows, and Woojin could almost hear Hyungseob thinking about what to say next, fingers twitching. 

 

God, had Hyungseob always been this beautiful?

 

“Oh my god, you guys are so awkward, I can’t stand it.” Daehwi groans and yanks Woojin off the floor. Justin comes up behind Hyungseob and pulls him off the floor, dragging him away by the armpits. “Enough chat time, lover boy!”

 

Everyone sees the conspirational winks that Justin and Daehwi exchange—everyone except Woojin and Hyungseob, that is.

 

-

 

“How was your talk with lover boy?” Justin asks.

 

“Who?” Hyungseob replies blankly.

 

“Don’t play dumb, you’re too dumb to be even dumber.” Seunghyuk mumbled. Euiwoong grunted in agreement.

 

A silence followed, only to be broken by Jung Jung’s snoring.

 

“He was filming their debut video at Busan too,” Hyungseob offers.

 

“We already know that,” Euiwoong points out. “C’mon, spill the tea!” Justin adds.

 

“Uhh, we said hi to each other?” He tries again.

 

“Boring, boo.” Seunghyuk drones.

 

“There’s really nothing! There can’t be anything, I don’t even have his number!”

 

The boys fell into a stunned silence, with Jung Jung grunting out a “what?” in his sleep and turned over.

 

“101-60-35-20.” 

 

“What?”

 

“101-60-35-20. That’s his number.” Euiwoong reads off his phone screen, the brightness lighting up his bed.

 

“Why do you even have his number?” Hyungseob asks, wary.

 

“Jealous!” Justin taunts him.

 

“Everyone has his number, it’s not his fault you never read the group chat.”

 

“Seob, are you okay? You look like you’re going to puke—over my bed,” Justin says worriedly. (not worried for Hyungseob, but worried for his own designer pillows)

 

“I’m fine,” He says sharply.

 

“You don’t look fine.” 

 

“Then stop looking!” 

 

Another silence falls over the boys. Hyungseob thinks this is the quietest the dorm room has been for some time, and he takes a while to appreciate the silence before it’s broken by Jung Jung sitting up sharply, almost hitting his head on the ceiling. “I think there’s a monster beneath my bed!”

 

“It’s me, we’re sharing a bed, hyung,” Euiwoong doesn’t have the heart to snap at Jung Jung. Either that, or he’s just too tired of Hyungseob’s bullshit.

 

-

 

**I HATE JINSEOB**

 

 **maknaeontop** : HE DIDN’T HAVE WOOJINS NUMBER ALL ALONG CAN YOU  
BELIEVE THIS SHEER DUMBNESS

 

 **manlymagumagu** : wow he’s stupider than I thought 

 

 **gocheok sky dome** : ah, young love.

 

 **emperor** : I wish I could experience falling in love all over again.

 

 **kingkang** : wow suddenly Jaehwan doesn’t exist

 

 **MAINVOCALNOTSUBVOCAL** : ??

 

 **maknaeontop** : Huh what happened to Minhyun and Jonghyun!?

 

 **manlymagumagu** : keep up with the times, man. They broke up, minhwan is now otp.

 

 **bae bae** : my otp is and forever will be 2hyun

 

 **avoguano** : Isn’t that Minhyun and Jonghyun?

 

 **illuminati triangle** : no, you dumb shit that’s Hyunbin and Minhyun

 

 **gocheok sky dome** : aww, cute!

 

 **illuminati triangle** : thanks, I know!

 

 **gocheok sky dome** : not your lame ass, the ship.

 

 **illuminati triangle** : thanks, I know!

 

 **metamong** : YUEHUA BOYS WHY DO I SMELL SMOKE COMING FROM THE KITCHEN?

 

 **choihyuk** : Justin wanted to make pasta.

 

 **maknaeontop** : **sent a picture** THE PASTA-BILITIES ARE ENDLESS. GO FORTH AND MULTIPLY, MY CHILDREN.

 

 **manlymagumagu** : PLAN STARTING IN 3,2,1

 

_manlymagumagu has logged off_

 

_maknaeontop has logged off_

 

 **emperor** : What?

 

 **kingkang** : wow

 

 **metamong** : As Yuehua’s leader, do you now see the pain I have to go through every day?

 

-

 

“Don’t come back until we clear all the pasta and settle the smoke alarm! We just don’t want you to die of smoke poisoning!”

 

“And have fun!” Justin shoves Hyungseob out of the door and slams it behind him. 

 

“Hello!” Daehwi pops out of nowhere and Hyungseob falls over his feet and land on his stomach, looking up at Daehwi.

 

“You look funny upside down,” Hyungseob says.

 

“Well, you look stupider.” Daehwi pouts. “Get up, let’s go!”

 

“Where?” Hyungseob asks as Daehwi pushes him down the stairs.

 

“Our dorms, duh!” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing ever said.

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Didn’t Justin send you out to go visit our dorms?” Daehwi rolls his eyes. Hyungseob was just so stupid at times.

 

“No…? He sent me off because the smoke alarm went off—oh.” 

 

“WAIT—I forgot we weren’t supposed to tell you. Never mind, forget what you just heard!” Daehwi shoves Hyungseob into the back seat of the car and Jisung turns around to wink at them before speeding off.

 

-

 

“Don’t come out until you’ve gotten married!” Jinyoung sings as he and Daehwi slam the door behind Hyungseob and he’s plunged into darkness.

 

“Hyungseob?” Woojin asks incredulously. Wait, why is Woojin here?

 

“Woojin?” Hyungseob replies more out of instinct than anything else.

 

He hears the members imitating them outside the room they were locked in. 

 

“Hyungseob?”

 

“Yes, my sweetie pie gummy bear lemon drop Woojin?”

 

“I love you so much, my precious cotton candy teardrop!”

 

He ignores them and asks once more, “What are you doing here?”

 

He almost missed the way that Hyungseob’s face fell as he says, “Oh…”

 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you!” Woojin is fast to assure him. He couldn’t see Hyungseob, but he could imagine him pouting. He didn’t want him to pout not because he hated seeing him sad, but because he looked ugly pouting, Woojin tells himself.

 

“So…” Woojin trails off.

 

“So…what do you want to be when you grow up?” Hyungseob asks, then groans out loud when he realizes how stupid he sounded.

 

“Wow, he’s stupid,” Someone remarks from outside the door and another person shushes him. “They’re not supposed to know that we’re eavesdropping!”

 

“I don’t know, what about you?” 

 

“Alive.” Hyungseob replies instantly, not thinking about it at all then thinks about it five seconds later and regrets his life choices.

 

Suddenly, Woojin is hit with a sudden idea. He knew exactly the right thing to say!

 

It seemed like at that moment, Hyungseob also got a sudden idea, from the way Woojin hears his elbow smash against the door and a muffled yelp of pain as he tries to play it off coolly by leaning his shoulder on the door.

 

“You go first,” Hyungseob gestures.

 

“No, you.”

 

“It’s alright! I can wait.” Hyungseob insists.

 

“You!” Woojin shakes his head, but then realizes again that he really wants to say it. Better now then never, right?

 

“When I grow up, I want to be with you!” Both of them blurt out at the exact same time, and then covering their mouths.

 

“I—” They say at the same time, interrupting each other.

 

“You—” Woojin and Hyungseob try again, but speaking over each other.

 

“Oh my god, just get on with it already!” Jihoon groans from outside.

 

“I-I really like you,” Woojin stumbles over his word, and Hyungseob blushes.

 

“M-me too,” Hyungseob whispers.

 

They hear a door unlocking and light streams in. Jaehwan storms in, pulls them both out by their arms and toss them out of the house. “Feelings are not allowed under my roof!” And bangs the door behind them.

 

Hyungseob creeps his hand along the floor and shyly intertwines it with Woojin’s, who looks up at him, startled, before a flush settles over his cheeks.

 

“You’re really pretty,” Woojin admits abruptly, shocked by his own daringness.

 

“You too,” Hyungseob’s eyes shine in the setting sun, and Woojin thinks that he’s never seen anything as beautiful as Ahn Hyungseob.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for being with me through this one messed up hell of a trilogy one-shot series!! 
> 
> i'll probably finish up my next fic soon lmao i have too much time on my hands (HANDS ON ME) it'll probably be either cube chicks/jinseob again OOOPS actually i don't know which one to write ONOOO 
> 
>  
> 
> there are more angst jinseob than fluff jinseob fics and it makes me sad. go forth and multiply, my jinseob babies!


End file.
